


Publicity

by peggys



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggys/pseuds/peggys
Summary: You and Seb recently made your relationship public, but you're not getting great responses from fans. He, of course, takes care of it.





	Publicity

You scrolled through the comments on Sebastian’s latest Instagram post- a selfie of him kissing you on the cheek as you smiled brightly.

He can do better than that 

She doesn’t deserve him 

She’s not even pretty 

The words hit you like bullets in your chest. You immediately closed the app and turned off your phone, setting it on the couch beside you and turning to the man who you apparently didn’t deserve. 

He turned his head towards you and smiled softly. "Everything okay?“ He asked, placing his arm around your shoulders as you leaned into his touch, resting your head on his shoulder. You nodded silently and nuzzled your face into his neck, kissing it chastely. 

“You sure? You seem a little off,” He said, kissing the top of your head and pulling you closer. Your eyes were on the TV, Sebastian’s were on you. You didn’t want to talk about what was going on inside your head, but of course, you couldn’t tell him that. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I promise.” You lied. He moved his hand down to your waist. You hoped he couldn’t tell that the nasty comments you’d just read were eating away at your self esteem. You didn’t want to tell him, you didn’t want him to worry. 

Sebastian’s phone buzzed and he picked it up, looking at the screen. You couldn’t see what the notification was for, but you prayed that it wasn’t from Instagram, telling him about all of the terrible comments about you. His Instagram notifications were turned off- because of how often he received them, but sometimes his friends would text him to tell him what was going on on his Instagram. 

He tapped a few buttons and examined the screen, scrolling slowly. He turned to you and showed you the screen- displayed on it were screenshots of hateful comments about you. “Chris just sent me this. Said I might want to make sure you’re okay. Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, putting the phone down and cupping your face in his hands. 

“I-I didn’t want you to worry..” You said quietly. 

“(Y/N), you need to tell me about this stuff,” He said, gesturing towards the phone. “They’re lying, you know that, right? You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. It’s me who doesn’t deserve you.“

“Okay,” you said quietly, he stared into your eyes, obvious pain and hurt behind his.

“No, I’m being serious,” he shifted on the couch and took you in his arms, his strong hands holding you close, “I love you, you’re beautiful, and strong, and and smart, and funny- you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You can’t let those assholes get to you, okay?”

“Thank you Seb..” You hugged him back tightly, tears streaming down your cheeks as he rubbed your back reassuringly.

The next day, you got a notification from Instagram. Sebastian had posted.

You opened your phone to find a picture of you- that you were unaware had been taken. You were sitting on the couch, cuddled up to Seb, asleep. The caption read:

_As many of you know, this is my girlfriend, (Y/N). We recently made our relationship public, and I’m not liking the responses you guys are giving her. They’re rude, disrespectful, hurtful, and untrue. She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. She’s the most loving, caring, kind, amazing girlfriend anyone could ever ask for, and I’m lucky to have her. If all you’re going to say about her is that she ‘doesn’t deserve’ me, or that she’s ‘not even pretty’, please just unfollow me. If you’re not a fan of her, you’re not a fan of me._

_I love you, (Y/N)_


End file.
